The Enigma of Love
by NothingButTheTruth17
Summary: The emotion love is unfamiliar to Kid and Maka. Slowly this changes when they begin to see the valuable things in one another. Better than it sounds! Mainly KidxMaka because there simply isn't enough but there's also a hint of LizxSoul and TsubakixBlack Star.
1. Chapter 1

So...it's my first Soul Eater Fanfic so bear with me! Without further ado, read on!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Why did it bother her so much?_

She stomped away from the basketball court, balled fists tensed to send a punch. _Maybe he only said it because he thought she would never hear it? Would that justify him saying it at all? No. No it wouldn't._

***Flashback***  
_Maka trudged happily towards home, new bag of books in hand. Her anger at her father for ruining her relationships with almost all the bookshop owners in the city had faded. They didn't blame her after all. The kindly lady had even given her a discount. The weather seemed to mirror her mood. Buttery sunlight bathed the city and a few lazy clouds drifted across the sky. The urge to sit in her apartment window and soak up the sun put a spring in her step. The apartment was unsurprisingly empty. Soul had said something earlier about hanging out with Black*Star. A small note stuck to the fridge further proved her suspicion. _

Maka,  
With BS and Kid. Your turn to cook.  
-Soul

_She sighed at the scratchy handwriting. It _was_ her turn to cook. She slumped to the fridge. Her books would have to wait. The cool air felt good on her face and she was unsurprised to see they had next to nothing in the fridge. The fridge closed with a muted thud. She didn't mind going out again. The clerks always recognized her. She grabbed her bag and stepped back out into the afternoon. The trees whispered in the breeze and she could hear children laughing as she passed the park. The unmistakable sound of a basketball and Blackstar yelling shattered the tranquility. Sighing she made to go the long way around to avoid them when she remembered she didn't leave a note. It was hot outside and getting late, they were no doubt near done. She would stop by to let him know where she was going, she decided. The boys had stopped playing when she reached the court. They lay sprawled out across the court. Probably because they play a lot harder when the girls aren't around, she thought. She could hear them shouting to each other from their respective positions on the ground. _  
_"Your god has beaten you fools once again!" Blackstar declared_  
_"What game were you playing?!" Kid laughed "I wiped the floor with you"_  
_"You both wish" Soul snorted "You two are as bad as Maka!"_  
_She frowned. She knew she wasn't good at basketball but that stung slightly. _  
_"Hey that's not right" Kid protested "Blackstar lost so much worse than Maka would have" _  
_Maka nearly laughed at the ridiculous statement. Blackstar's face was priceless. The three were silent a moment before erupting into laughter. _  
_"In all fairness" Blackstar said, wiping at his eyes "she's not actually that bad. I could probably find a blind person worse" _  
_Soul laughed "Yeah? Float me that guys number and maybe the search for someone who wouldn't mind tiny-tits is over" _  
_"Soul" Blackstar interjected "He can't see. He operates on touch only. He'd notice. Can't blame her though, not everyone can be as well endowed as Tsubaki"_  
_"Hmm, you're right. Maybe he wouldn't mind as much if she wasn't so violent and didn't nag all the time. I don't think there's a handicap that would cover that up" Soul mused._  
_"Nope. Got nothing" Blackstar conceded._  
_"You two are horrible human beings" Kid concluded._  
_Maka didn't notice the tears until they hit her hand. Shocked, she rubbed them away furiously, quickly retreating in the opposite direction before she heard anymore. She was just being overly sensitive. It was her fault for eavesdropping...and being unlovable. Unable to stop the tears this time she simply let her self run, not caring where she went._  
***End of flashback***

She continued to walk long after she stopped running. The laughing sun began its decline, laughing at her with its final minutes . She walked, concentrating on nothing but the rhythm of her footsteps. Subconsciously she knew she couldn't do this all night even if there was no school tomorrow. She would have to suck it up and deal with it. She was over sensitive. While they shouldn't have said those hurtful things, it was her fault they were true. No. This was making it worse. She would simply forget this even happened. Nodding to herself she looked around. She didn't recognize this part of the city. She looked for signs or even people. The streets were eerily empty. She turned around and began walking back the way she came. The scenery began to look slightly more familiar but she had remembered turning a couple times. The streets were still empty and the houses hard to recognize in the growing darkness . With a sigh she closed her eyes. Soul Perception was her last resort. A block away, approaching her was a familiar soul...  
"Maka? What are you doing here at this time of night?"  
"Kid" She said, relieved "...I'm kinda lost"  
"I see. I figured as much. I suppose you haven't been in this area this late before. My house is a little while away" He supplied, gesturing back the way she came to the right.  
Kids house was close to the middle of death city. She was somewhere near the outskirts of the city, she realized. That was hardly a 'little while' away.  
"You came looking for me" It wasn't a question. Kid sighed, looking down guiltily. Clearly caught in his bluff.  
"Soul didn't see you when he got home and there was no note so he called around to see if anyone had seen you. No one had so I volunteered to find you as it would make the most sense as I have soul perception" He explained.  
"I see. Thank you. Sorry to trouble you. If we walk to your house I can find my way back from there" She said.  
"Despite my crass nature at times in the presence of Blackstar, I _am_ a gentlemen. It would be most rude to leave a lady without an escort home" He replied, extending his arm to me.  
Knowing it was futile to protest, she took his arm. The air had chilled in the absence of the sun and I was grateful for Kid's warmth. Noticing my slight shivering and lack of appropriate apparel for the temperature change, he stopped. He shrugged off his jacket before draping it over my shoulders. It was warm and smelled like him. He _was_ a gentleman after all..  
"Better?"  
I nodded, pulling the jacket closer around my shoulders. We walked in comfortable silence for a beat before he broke the silence again.  
"Can I ask why you were near the outskirts of town?"  
She didn't want to lie to someone so honest but the truth was embarrassing. A half-truth then.  
"I was on my was to the store and I got distracted. I didn't pay attention and the next thing I knew I was lost" She relied, looking down.  
He seemed to take the hint and dropped the subject. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"  
Realization. Tomorrow was the festival. The city had turned in early to prepare for the huge D-day festival. The store wouldn't have even been open. She face-palmed. All for nothing...  
"Forgot?" he guessed.  
"Yes" she admitted, trying to hide the embarrassed pink tint in her cheeks.  
"Huh, incredible" he said "I think Black Star woke a few dead the last time he was shouting about it"  
She couldn't suppress a laugh when the image came to mind of Black Star shouting about the city about an event that everyone knew about.  
"I almost wish he would have gotten kicked by another little girl" Kid confided.  
The laughter was contagious and they both held their stomachs, recounting embarrassing scenarios with the infamous Blackstar.  
"He almost got us kicked out of France when he tackled the President" Kid supplied.  
Maka shook her head. "He broke into the wrong building" she began. Kid looked at her curiously.  
"An orphanage"  
Kid flinched slightly at the idea. "That's not that bad. He accidentally knocked a wagon of girl scouts cookies over a bridge. They chased us for seven blocks. One of them had a pocket knife "  
"He broke their nightlight. He tried to light a candle and set the curtains on fire" She added.  
"...That's not-"  
"Then he told them not to call their parents"  
"...You win. That is possibly the worst thing I've ever heard" Kid conceded.  
Maka laughed. "I may have won but not by much. A pocket knife, really?"  
"Actually she was a very large girl scout. The terror was real"  
They laughed as they turned onto Maka's street. Her apartment building loomed before them. She turned to Kid.  
"Thanks for walking me home"  
"Anytime" he shrugged, hands in his pockets "I'll see you tomorrow" he called over his shoulder.  
Maka felt unusually empty. Startled she called him. "Kid!"  
He turned around, confused. She tried to think of something when she felt the coat shift on her shoulders. She was in front of him in three steps. She shrugged the coat off, pulling it around his shoulders.  
"Your coat" she breathed, suddenly aware of the small distance between their faces.  
She stepped back quickly, heading straight into her apartment building. Kid stood dumbstruck for a minute before pulling his arms through their respective sleeves and heading to his own house. He could smell the faintest trace of her scent.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Thank you for reading this far (I hope). Any constructive criticisms are welcomed with open arms and story ideas will find a happy home here. Please REVIEW! It helps a lot to motivate me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

First, I just want to say a HUGE thanks to my three reviewers. It helped so much. I'll apologize in advance for the short chapter. I didn't have too much time but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Onward to the story!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O

Maka took the stairs in two, vaguely aware she was moving. She felt light, a sort of fluttering had settled in her stomach but it was..pleasant. Lost in thought, her body moved on its own. She was somewhat aware of her keys jingling in her hand as she unlocked her door, dumping them on the table as she made her way to her room. Only she forgotten she had a roomate. A roomate that was angry that he had no idea where she was. He cleared his throat loudly behind her. She whipped around, torn from her daze. He frowned, looking at her expectantly. He was quite angry for someone so _cool. _

"Yes?" Maka inquired, returning his expectant stare.

She had decided to put his hurtful comment behind her as she had come to the conclusion that it was bravado caused by the close proximity of other boys. She didn't delve deeper for fear that her conclusion would fall apart. She knew Black Star was thick-headed and insensitive almost all the time but...Kid was never like that. Kid had never spoken a mean word against her. He was different. Of course he called people asymmetrical but that tended to offend few. His OCD had impoved over the years and only on ocassion did he go into what the group called a "symmetry fit". She shook her head. Why was she comparing them? They were two completely different people. She looked back to her partner. He was talking. He stopped when he noticed her lack of attention.

"Maka. Maka. MAKA!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She jumped, looking at him confused and angry. What was his problem?

"What is up with you? Sheesh. You're out late and leave no note and no one knows where you are..."

His voice faded into the background as she tried to figure out what had just happened with Kid. Maka tried to recall anything similar to what she had experienced in previously read books. The fluttering in her stomach could be something she ate? What caused acute awareness in how close you were to someone else? Maka had a personal space but gender was never an issue. She could be as close to a girl as a guy. She could punch Black Star and Maka-chop Soul without ever noticing how close they got. Why was Kid different? She looked up to find her partner gone. The light was off in his room. No doubt he had gone to sleep. Maka made her way to her own room. She noticed a certain cat was missing. Probably helping decorate Chupacabra to celebrate. Strangely she recalled something Blair said a couple weeks back.

***Flashback***

_Maka waved from the entrance to the apartment as Kid left. Blair was waiting for her when she entered the apartment. Soul was out with the rest of the group playing basket ball. Her and Kid had wanted to get a head start on the project Stein had assigned them. As the brains in their respective groups, they did most the work anyways._

_"Such a shame, that. I suppose you can't help it with it being your first" Blair purred, stretching lazily on the couch, padding over to the window._

_Maka stared at the cat curiously. "What?"_

_"Just remember one weed doesn't ruin a whole garden" Blair replied cryptically, jumping out the window from her perch on the ledge._

_Maka stood there, confused by the cats words._

***Flashback***

Maka sighed and threw herself on her bed. She still had no idea what Blair meant. When had everything become so complicated?

_-O-_

It had been a while since they had seen Kid like this. Liz stood next to her sister as they watched Kid measure the symmetry on the house for the first time in a year. She sighed. Whatever it was, he'd come home like this for sure. Maybe it was the onset of the mental breakdown that been a long time coming...

***Flashback***

Liz heard the doors of the mansion open, knowing without looking that it was Kid. What she didn't expect was his beeline past them. Not so much as a greeting. Her and Patty exchanged glances and she sighed, fanning her nails a final time, before following after him, patty in tow. They found him in the library, several medical reference books spread across a crowded table. He stood over them, flipping them carefully under his intense focus. He frowned at book after book before closing each one and stacking on the table. He retreated to the shelves, pulling seemingly random books off the shelves. He looked through them in a hurry before dropping them into stacks. Was he going to pull

all _the books off the shelves?_

He slowed down after a bit. Clearing the table before slumping dejectedly into a nearby chair, silent in thought. Liz was nervous to interrupt whatever was going on with Kid but at this point Patty had begun to get restless. Liz watched in silent horror as Patty made her way to kid, knocking down his perfectly piled books on her way. She chased after her sister, not reaching her before she began poking the reaper between the eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Now Patty, you don't want to be poking people close to a nervous breakdown, do you?" Lis pleaded, palms raised in front of her.

"Of course!" Kid exclaimed, oblivious to Patty's poking and Liz's surprised jump.

Liz and Patty watched as he quickly stalked out of the library and straight to his arsenal of measuring equiptment.

***Flashback***

Kid stood back, frowning. While things in the mansion hadn't been symmetrical like he had suspected, it didn't make him feel better to correct them. He was sure this exercise would have been more cathartic. He couldn't find any medical explanation for why he felt this way even if references could only be made loosely because he was a reaper. If these feelings weren't caused by subconscious intolerance for his asymmetrical house status, what _did _cause them? He sighed, tossing the measuring tape over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. When had things not been bettered by symmetry?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I just looked through this again and it's very apparent that I like flashbacks. Random, I know. Anyways...thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
